tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang is the human form of the violent & impulsive Garulu, the last surviving member of the Wolfen Race that were decimated by Rook in one of his Time Plays. He is also one of the Cross Driver users in 1893. History Like those of his kind, Garulu has heightened senses & uses his claws to rip out human souls from their bodies before eating them. He can assume his Garulu Form by scratching the floor, generating blue sparks. In the human guise of Wolfgang, Garulu sees the world as a place of utter corruption & usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker. In 1893, Wolfgang is a regular at the Café mald'amour & attacks regulars in secret to feed on them. Recognizing Lillian Walker as an "ideal wife" to revive the Wolfen Race through, Wolfgang joins the Fangire Hunters & becomes the first user of the Cross System, saving Lillian from the Earwig Fangire & also alerting Jonathan Harker to his true nature, with the two at odds with each other unless Lillian's in any danger. But after Lillian revealed that her heart was for Jonathan, Wolfgang left a lost man after exposing himself for what he truly was & attempts to get his revenge on Rook. But after the attempt, Wolfgang was forced to ask for Jonathan's help, with them, Dagon, Victor, & Lillian defeating a weakened Rook together. After becoming unable to kill Jonathan to save himself (as per the King's offer), Wolfgang decides to leave town. However, Wolfgang comes back to unsuccessfully aid Jonathan & Mina against Dracula & gets sealed into the Garulu Saber for his efforts. He manages to escape imprisonment along with the other Arms Monsters because of Jonathan & runs away after seeing Jonathan & King Dracula fighting. In the fight's aftermath, before deciding to lead the Arms Monsters in keeping Castle Doran from running amok, Wolfgang questions Jonathan's faith in them as he & the others promise to protect his descendents in his stead. This leads to Wolfgang now aiding Scott in the 21st century, his Garulu Saber form used by Vampire King to assume Garulu Form. Out of the Arms Monsters, Wolfgang supports his current condition as Scott's ally out of respect for Jonathan, even to the point of directly getting involved sometimes to honor his vows. Electric King Wolfgang & the other Arms Monsters are in 1932. Mack Taros possesses Wolfgang as Dagon/Krack Taros hogs the rice. Other appearances Net movies In the The Queen of the Castle in the Demon World net spin-off movies, Wolfgang challenges Scott to a card game when he accidentally ends up in Castle Doran, losing to him in Old Maid & suffers a humiliating punishment. He later tracks down Scott to get back at him, finding Shizuka before she overwhelms his nose with an old fish & manhandles him for threatening Scott. Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Wolfgang/Garulu is a Fangire Hunter, while Bassha & Dogga, as well as Kivat do not exist in this story, as Vampire King is Scott's Fangire form. Forms Cross Save Save Mode is the mode used by Ixa mostly in the year 1986 in one of its early prototypes. Although the Cross System prototype was present in 1893, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Cross Belt, a bronze projection for the Cross System's transformation & the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Cross Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Wolfgang despite being a Wolfen, & it harmed Jonathan to the point of total memory loss. Arsenal *Cross Belt *Cross Knuckle *Knuckle Fuestle Garulu Garulu is Wolfgang's monstrous true form. He is a member of the Wolfen Demon Race. When he shifts to his true form, he gains superhuman strength, agility, razor-sharp claws. Like the Fangire, Wolfgang (& the other Wolfen for that matter) must feed on life force. But once he went into the service of Scott, he is sustained by the life energy consumed by Castle Doran. When he was confronted by the King in 1893, his Wolfen form was sealed into the Garulu Saber which was later accessed by the third Vampire King, Scott Harker. Wolfgang eventually regained the ability to shift between his Garulu & human forms. Garulu Saber The Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber is a weapon that Garulu assumes for Vampire King to change into Garulu Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garulu Saber assumes a Kris form once in Vampire King's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shockwave named Howling Shock from the hilt. The Garulu Saber can be use for the finishing attack Garulu Howling Slash. This is done by first having Batholomew perform a Garulu Bite on the blade of the Garulu Saber after which Vampire King holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it. Cross Due to the Garulu Fake Fuestle tracing Garulu's frequency, the Garulu Saber can be used by Cross. Although it does not cause Cross to change into a new form as Vampire King does, it retains its power & effect regardless. Cross is capable of doing this with the Bashaa Magnum Dogga Hammer as well, though it was not shown in the series' run. Fuestles There are three Fuestles in the possession of Kamen Riders Vampire King, Cross, & Dracula respectively, which allow access to Garulu's power. *'Garulu Fuestle': Vampire King uses this Fuestle to summon Garulu from Castle Doran. *'Garulu Fake Fuestle': A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Garulu Fuestle, with the Cross Belt announcing "Garulu Fake" as Cross hijacks the Garulu Saber when it is summoned by Vampire King. *'Garulu-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu & converts him into the Garulu Saber. Garulu_Fuestle.jpg|Vampire King's Garulu Fuestle Garulu_Fake_Fuestle.jpg|Cross's Garulu Fake Fuestle Garulu-Seal_Fuestle.jpg|Dracula's Garulu-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Garulu lends Vampire King is harnessed in the Vampire King Garulu Form Ride Card, which is used by DCD to transform into Kamen Rider Vampire King Garulu Form. Unlike Vampire King himself, who is left-handed in this form, Darren prefers his right hand. This card is first used in the World of Dragon Knight to fight Kamen Rider Wing Knight & again in the World of Masked Rider of Mystica II to fight Mutant Rider. Behind the scenes Etymology While is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a wolf's howl, the first syllable in Wolfgang's name contains the word "wolf", as the name Wolfgang means "wolf's path" in German & can also be a reference to the musician Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Notes *Wolfgang appears with his friends in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship for some short period. He was possessed by Mack Taros. See Also *Jiro - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Vampire King Riders Category:Allies Category:Arm Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals Category:Non human riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Rider Powers Category:Temporary Riders Category:Monsters Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Canine Monsters Category:Riders from the past Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization